


Cutting it short

by denimdisaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2nd momoriko in 2 days IM ON A ROLL, AU, F/F, I love them so much, Lesbians, hairdresser au, lots of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko had just finished cutting the hair of old woman Josie when she walked in.<br/>Tall and curvy, she sported the most beautiful hair Riko had ever seen - long, shimmering and completely pink. The total opposite of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting it short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me myself and I](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+myself+and+I).



> Heyo! I'm back with another MomoRiko!!
> 
> This one is imho not as good. Tried to write more of a typical ship fic but it didn't work out so now I'm left with a mess but I got some internet so I'm uploading it anyways. Might take it down later.
> 
> if you catch the welcome to night vale ref i love you

Riko had just finished cutting the hair of old woman Josie when she walked in.  


Tall and curvy, she sported the most beautiful hair Riko had ever seen - long, shimmering and completely pink. The total opposite of her own.  


“And then the angel said – the black one, that is – that homosexuality is in fact _not_ a sin and he was actually hoping for Cecil and Carlos to get together!” Josie chuckled.  


“Oh really? That’s uh, interesting.” Riko absentmindedly commented as she took off the plastic cloth from the lady. Come on, come on, come on, woman, move! She _had_ to touch that wonderful pink or she would go crazy wondering about it! If Hyuuga got to her first, she swore that she would –  


“Riko? Do you have someone in line or can you take Momoi-san?”  


The woman with pink hair stood by the desk, her eyes friendly but calculating as she looked out over the hair salon.  


“No, I’m available!”  


That sounded way too desperate, but whatever. If she didn’t accept quickly she’d lose her only chance to touch that hair.  


Quickly, she swept away the left-over hair from the floor and waved for the pink haired woman to come over and have a seat.  


“Momoi-san, was it? Please, have a seat.”  


The pink haired woman smiled at her and sat down.  


“Satsuki is fine, Aida-san.”  


_How did she_ \- right. The name tag. And already asking her to call her by her first name? Riko didn’t even call her best friends by their first names and this was a complete stranger.  
But then again, this was a business that strived to make their customers happy.  


“Whatever floats your boat, I guess. How would you like your hair? We have some magazines you could flip through if you’re unsure.”  


Momoi – no way she’s going to call her Satsuki in her head, that would be way too intimate for someone she just met- turned around to look at her. Eyes narrowed and calculating, looking her over from top to bottom, taking in everything from her hair clips to the cellphone in her apron pocket. And then her eyes closed in a smile as she said;  


“Actually, can’t you choose something for me, Aida-san?”  


_Huh?_  


“Are you sure? I might decide to just cut it all off.”  


Momoi laughs at that, her long, luscious hair falling all over her collarbones.  
And then she opens her eyes and locks them on her.  


“I don’t think you would, Aida-san.”  


There is challenge in her eyes. It is fierce, determined, hard but not cold, ruthless but not without mercy. Momoi Satsuki has already made herself a clear picture of Riko and what she would do.  
Well, Riko had always enjoyed a challenge.  


“Very well then, Satsuki-san. Let’s see what I can do. But remember, no complaints. You chose this yourself”, she warned.  


And finally, finally, she got to run her hands through that hair, deciding on a hairstyle.  
It was soft, way softer than she had expected, and so silky it almost felt surreal, like it wasn’t really touching her fingers but instead hoovering above them and radiating the feeling.  
It wasn’t quite as thick as her own, but it was still a lot of hair and Riko’s analyzing skills that had worked so well with basketball helped her see at least a dozen different hairstyles that would look amazing on the taller woman. The problem was deciding on one that would preferably be comfortable and convenient as well as stylish.  


I don’t think you would, Aida-san.  


_Heh._

Smirking to herself, she pulled out a hairbrush and started dragging it through the silky hair. Momoi didn’t think she would cut it? Let’s see; a little shorter in the neck than the rest of the hair, longer bangs in front. Shorter parts under the long ones on the sides for volume. The tips would need some trimming, too.  
Pinning up parts of the hair on the left side, Riko pulled out a small pair of scissors. Momoi was humming along to the music that was playing in the salon, some main stream pop band that Riko couldn’t care less for.  


She squinted. Should she really cut all of that pretty hair off over a petty challenge? It seemed… Unnecessary. Then again, she could put the leftover hair in a bag or something. Would be long enough – but also very, very creepy. And kinky. She scrunched her eyebrows. If she had really long hair, and someone unexpectedly cut it off, she would like to keep a memento of it. Better to be safe than sorry, right?  


Satisfied with her decision, she cut the pink hair without hesitation.  


Momoi didn’t open her eyes. Riko wasn’t sure if she actually understood what was going on but hey, too late to stop now. So she kept cutting, adding volume underneath the pink locks by cutting some parts shorter, and the ones on top longer. The hair in the neck was shorter and the bangs were kept longer along with the parts on the side of her face.  


Riko looked at Momoi in the mirror, still with closed eyes but no longer humming. She looked nice. Short hair suited her.  
Ironically, she’d let her own grow out since high school, so the two of them had almost switched hair styles by now.  


“Satsuki-san? Hey, Satsuki-san, I’m finished.”  


…  


No reply. Riko shook the pink haired girl’s shoulder and slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes and yawned.  
“Aida-san…? Sorry, I must have fallen… asleep. Your eh”, she yawned, “your fingers felt very nice…”

 _What?_ ' 

“Eh? Aida-san you… You actually cut it off?!”  


Cheeks flaming and hands sweaty from the earlier comment, Riko huffed and crossed her arms.  
“You said I could do what I wanted, and it suits you! Besides, you dared me, right…”  


Momoi blinked. And then, she began to _laugh_.  


A heartfelt, rippling sound that made Riko’s stomach feel strange and uneasy.  


“What’s so funny?” She muttered. She didn’t enjoy being laughed at even if the girl doing it was so gorgeous even _Kagami_

“You cut it, because I _dared_ you?” Momoi laughed. “You’re funny, Aida-san!“ 

“Just shut up and pay already!” 

Momoi did with a giggle and a touch of cared-for hands against Riko’s own, and left with a promise of her return. 

. . . 

And she did come back. 

Every six weeks, actually. She had to keep her hairstyle in check – and she confessed that had Riko not cut it that day, she probably would gone elsewhere. She also told Riko that Dai-chan, her childhood friend, had flipped out when he saw her haircut. He grumpily said that it suited her, but still. He flipped out nonetheless. 

She still fell asleep every time Riko played with her hair, but she held out longer and longer each visit, leaving more room for conversation between the two of them. No one else got to touch Satsuki’s hair – somewhere along the way, they had become Satsuki and Riko, and god was it satisfying to hear the pink haired lady call her by her first name – even if Hyuuga and Izuki tried their best to get near the rumored silk that was Satsuki’s beautiful hair. 

Riko found out that Satsuki used to be a basketball manager and was now data collector at some big shot company. They talked a lot about basketball, compared professional teams, waged pros and cons between different forms of training. 

Apparently Satsuki had managed the _fucking Generation of Miracles_ and “Dai-chan” was no one other than Aomine Daiki – she said that they were a handful, but very lovely individuals, all of them, even if they had a really, really bad “breakup”. 

When Satsuki mourned the fact that Aomine still hadn’t found a proper rival other than Kise Ryouta, who had understood that he couldn’t push himself that hard and had now become a pilot, Riko told her about Kagami and they decided on a meetup between Satsuki and Aomine, Riko and Kagami. 

Riko mentioned that Kagami was a professional cook and the conversation quickly spiraled into complaints about how hard cooking was, and Riko thought to herself that she had missed not having a girlfriend like this. 

Sure, she had dated. Girls and boys, whoever she fell in love with. 

But she hadn’t had a friend like this in a long, long time. 

The remains of the former Seirin team were her friends, true. She had a couple of people in the business she knew from hairstyling commotions. 

Satsuki was something else. She was easy to talk to, silences were never awkward or stiff, and even if she laughed, she was never, ever truly mean to her. She was tall and gorgeous and her hair was short and pink and on the outside, she was everything Riko was not. 

But she also cared a lot for her friends, she was smart and sharp, her analytic skills were top notch, she was ruthless when needed and she could be childish at times. 

Riko loved it. And Riko loved _her_. 

The realization didn’t shock her. She had kind of anticipated it – after all, Satsuki was beautiful and exactly her type – but what now. How should she play her cards so not to lose her? 

. . . 

The basketball playdate for their idiots went better than expected. 

Naturally, Kagami and Aomine started fighting like the big kids they were. Something about shoes? Riko didn’t know, and Riko did most definitely not care. Especially not when Satsuki was this close to her. 

Aomine lost and in the limited amount of time Riko had known Satsuki, she had never ever seen her this shocked. It was a close call, Kagami only won by one point, but it was still his victory and Aomine still lost for the first time in what Satsuki said was a long, long time. 

Kagami and Aomine decided on a second meetup. Satsuki asked Riko to go have cake with her. 

All in all, a very successful playdate. 

The cake was good, really good, but as cliché as it was it wasn’t half as sweet as the smile on Momoi’s face when it got brought in, all wide eyes and flaming cheeks. 

And the cake was most definitely not as sweet as the kisses she got before they parted, each filled with a challenge, tasting of cherries, mud cake, Satsuki. All hot tongue and soft lips. Sweet mouth and sneaky hands playing with the hem of her shirt, her skirt, her hair, her face. 

Satsuki was all over her body and all over her mind, and Riko would never ever have wanted it any other way. 

As Izuki would have said, she cut herself a not-so hairible deal that fateful day when she decided to take Satsuki up on her challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WORKED YOUR WAY THROUGH!!
> 
> I would be very happy if you gave a nice comment or concrit or smth. I'm a v needy person rip


End file.
